Revelation of the Koutei
by Kawaii Tenshi no Hikari
Summary: After feeling anger and jealousy regarding Haine, Shizumasa finally comes clean with his thoughts. What is the mystery behind Tougu Shizumasa?


**Revelation of the Koutei**

**Shinshi Doumei Cross (The Gentlemen Alliance +)**

**Disclaimer:** The characters do not belong to me, but to Tanemura Arina. Also, I am not liable to any inaccurate information related to the original story, so I am not responsible for misinforming anyone, seeing as this is the first time I'll write something where the setting is not located in an alternate universe.

**Background Information:** This story is written concentrating mostly on the fact that there are two Shizumasa's. I have come up with a theory of how that came to be and have put it into a story. So any similarities between the content here and in future chapters of SDC is coincidental. If you were misinformed about certain things due to reading this story, you take the blame for not reading this in the first place.

**Warning**: The story contains **spoilers** up to chapter 17, so you might want to read up to that point.

**Summary:** (This is a continuation of what happened after chapter 17.) The real Shizumasa gave Haine a kiss, which was captured by the multimedia club for exposure on the newspaper. The fake Shizumasa got hold of it and was extremely angry. He marched up to Haine and demanded that she forget whatever had happened in the Aerial Garden that night. Haine had refused to and Shizumasa said those who don't obey orders, get kicked out, so she was ordered to get out of the council and give up her status as Platinum.

Haine was in turmoil. Shizumasa had just stared her in the face and ordered her out of the Student Council. With countless tears rolling in succession, she had brushed past him and ran out. Shizumasa felt a pang in his heart as she pushed past him. Her scent enticed him to go after her, but the image of the kiss in the newspaper flashed in his mind again and he tightened his fist once more. While the rest of the council was rooted to the ground in shocked silence, Usio calmly rushed out the door after Haine, not before sending a hard disapproving glare at the man she despised the most.

Following after the hurried footsteps down the hall, Usio rapidly caught up with her distraught best friend. Haine immediately leaned against the wall to weep when Usio held onto her arm. She slid down the wall and covered her face with her hands. In a muffled voice, she cried out, "I can't forget it. I can't! That night in the Aerial Garden was very important to me. Shizumasa-sama embraced me with his warmth and words of strength. He can't take it back. If he does, I'll become weak, because he doesn't believe in me. The fact that it happened at the heat of the moment will become reality."

Usio was sorrowful to see her friend so downcast, and hugged her to her bosom. "Baka. That man is not worth your tears. Halt your tears and listen. As long as I have you, I don't need anyone else. So no matter what happens, I'll still be by your side."

Haine looked up at her through her tears, and gave her a watery smile. Usio smiled back in return, making Haine's mood lighter. "Usio, I love you the most!"

Usio looked to the side as though Haine's words didn't affect her and answered, "Of course." Although her face showed no visible sign of emotion, her eyes were dancing with glee, the opposite of her usual cold blue eyes.

A shadow by the far corner caught her eye and she instantly squinted at the figure. It looked like it was Senri. She always thought he was suspicious and she unconsciously held onto Haine tighter. The figure seemed to have noticed that she acknowledged his presence, and had winked at her before he turned around the corner.

Senri took the cell-phone out of his pocket and pressed speed dial. A voice on the other side asked, "so what's the report on Haine?"

"Well, the shadow had been enraged this morning, striped Otomiya-san of her Platinum status, and left her crying in the arms of Ajisai-no-kimi. School is very interesting, isn't it, Shizusama-sama?"

"Stop cutting around corners and get to the point. Give me more details on him kicking her out."

"Well, I saw he has been very angry on my way to the student council room. There's no doubt that he had the newspaper in his fist. He made a grand entrance and then went up to Otomiya-san and demanded that she forget whatever had happened that night between you and her. I could hear his voice from all the way down the hall. Of course, everyone else, meaning Tsujimiya-san and Ichinomiya-san, was protesting, then Otomiya-san flat out refused to agree to his whim . . . "

"Senri, did something go wrong?"

"Sorry, Ajisai-no-kimi is coming over. Please wait a second."

Senri put his cell phone in his pocket for the moment and looked up to see Usio approaching with a suspicious look in her eyes. "So, beautiful one, did you need something? A desire to fool around with me perhaps?"

Usio looked at him grimly and said, "Zip it, perverted health teacher. What were you doing watching us from shady corners?"

Senri feigned a look of hurt, "Ouch, are you accusing me of voyeurism? But even if I watching the show, I would demand for my refund. You know, you can't keep her at your side forever, fool. She may be all you need, but she doesn't need you essentially."

Sending a hard glare his way, Usio bit out, "Whom are you calling a fool? You know nothing about me. Also, I know you are up to something, even your perverted mind and words can't distract my attention from that fact." Giving him a knowing look, she walked away.

Senri took the phone back out of his pocket. He could hear the angry tone of Shizumasa calling for him to hurry up and tell him more about Haine. "Shizumasa-sama, please be patient and I will continue with my narration. Whatever did occur that night, Otomiya-san treasured it. She said she wouldn't forget it because that was a precious memory for her. So the shadow, probably still in a rage, striped her of her Platinum status and ran her out of the council. I hid quickly when I saw her heading over my way and witnessed the touching scene of Amamiya-san comforting her. Are you worried about how it could affect your relationship with Otomiya-san?"

"No . . . As soon as I get better, I'll claim her back as I've done that winter." There was a prolonged silence as Shizumasa reminisced about that snowy night with his beloved. Suddenly, he felt pressured in his chest and started to breathe wheezily.

Alarmed, Senri started to dial with another phone line for one of the doctors to check up on his young master. Shizumasa heard the dialing and told Senri to stop, "I'm fine. I haven't taken my medication yet, but I'll be all right. I'm not worried, because she can feel the difference between the shadow and me. She might not see the difference, but subconsciously, she could tell the difference. So no, I'm not worried. Go on, do whatever you want for the rest of the day, but I want you to keep an eye on the shadow as usual."

"Yes, Shizumasa-sama." A click was heard, and Senri put away the phone.

Back in the room, Shizumasa was still angry...and very hurt. Maguri who recovered from the shock of the event looked at Shizumasa in a way that he hadn't since he had changed. He growled out, "I can't believe you. That was lower than the lowest organism of the animal kingdom. I might have been attracted to your cold personality, but that display of cruelty had ripped away any admiration or respect I had for you." In a huff, Maguri left. He may have hated that forever-smiling Shi-zun, but he'd much preferred that one to the one that seemed to have gone too far with playing with Haine's feelings.

Maora was about to go after Maguri, but turned slightly to face Shizumasa's back, "Remember what I said that day in your room. Once I decide to get her, you can't get her back." She then turn, then ran after Maguri.

Shizumasa slid to the ground and held his head in his hands. The only other person accompanying him was the silent Touya who was now sitting down next to him. "Shizumasa-sama..."

Fine blue hair covered the pain and rage in his eyes. He had once again forgotten his place, placing too much of his emotions into his temporary position. Shizumasa's warning of him to not be conceited sounded in his head again. It was too painful. His fist tightened again and threw the newspaper as far as he could. Haine had possessed his heart, just as she had the other Shizumasa's. Being in a world of solitude for so long, and living someone else's life had cursed him with a bitter and pessimistic view about life. All he knew was hate; hate for the fake people around him, hate for how they say they loved, admired and respect 'him', hate what the Tougu family had done to him, hate that his picture book was stolen from him...hate...hate...hate. Feeling Touya's hand on his shoulder, he spoke venomously, "I hate him."

Touya looked worriedly at him. He knew everything about him and he was the one whom he trusted. Despite that, he knew there are things that Shizumasa hid from him and from others. He was grateful for what Shizumasa had done for him, for everything; and he felt it imperative to give something back to him. He felt only Haine can do that; but he would do anything he can to take away his pain.

Shizumasa spoke, "I really hate him," An image of the other Shizumasa came into Touya's head. "He took everything dear to me, my name, my book, my life. I once vowed to revenge for everything I lost and take away everything he held dear, _whom_ he held dear." He paused to look at the other boy and looked at him with a bitter smile. Touya was surprised to see signs of possible tears shimmering in his eyes. "I really succeeded this time. Haine would probably never speak to him again, neither will she to me."

Touya, with determination, looked hard into Shizumasa's eyes, "You haven't lost yet, and Haine doesn't really belong to him. As long as she still holds that book dearly, you will always have a chance. _He_ might have power over you, but you are equal to him in every way: looks, power, name..."

"Stop!" Shizumasa turned away from him. "I don't want to hear this. Cancel any appointments and duties I have for today. I will do any paperwork at home. I want to be left alone for the rest of the day." Touya unwillingly bowed and left to execute his orders.

Senri walked back to the student council room to find Touya there closing the doors. "Where's Shizumasa-sama?"

"He's resting for the rest of the day. All his appointments will be postponed and he will be working at home."

"I see. Then I shall bother him no further."

Senri walked away. He may have said that, but he wasn't going to follow through with it. As soon as Touya left, he opened the door. He entered to see the shadow with his arm over his head. "You know, someone will not be happy when they learn of what you did today. You have ruined my plans to observe Otomiya-san more closely as I was ordered to."

Shizumasa opened one eye and said, "I don't care at all."

"Tsk tsk. If you knew your place and act accordingly to it, you wouldn't have to deal with the punishment waiting at home. I know how hard it is to face someone that fuelled your rage every time you see him. You wouldn't have to if you didn't anger him."

"What I do is my business. It's not up to you to care or butt in."

"Well...in this case, your business happens to be my business. So act as you are told. If you feel bitter, curse your mom for bringing you into this world." Senri then left the room, leaving Shizumasa feeling darker than usual. Both fists were tightened so hard that they were white. Suddenly, he pushed everything off his the tables and proceeded to break every thing fragile in the room. Feeling slightly better, he decided it was best to head home. He called for his chauffeur and, hoped that he could just sleep the whole day and forgot that everything ever happened.

Luck was unfortunately not on his side. The moment he entered the house, a voice he despised called out, "Home so early? Brother."

Shizumasa put his coat aside and spoke, "I didn't think you had it in you to acknowledge me like so?"

"True. It would ruin the Tougu name if the public knew father had a liaison with some unknown woman, knocked her up and got an illegitimate child. However, we're not in the eye of the public and I know you hate to be referred as such, so I thought, why not?"

"Humph, you act like you are so nice, but it is all a mask. Do you only show your true side to me?"

"No...dear brother. I only act according to the situation." The figure talking stood up and walked up to Shizumasa. "I reveal my true self when I am with Haine."

Shizumasa stared straight into the figure's eyes and said, "Well, too bad, because I'm not sure Haine wants to be with you now."

A slap resounded from the hand of the person. The force knocked Shizumasa onto the floor. He ignored the pain in his cheek and looked up. The figure now standing in the light was revealed to be the other Shizumasa.

"Your action had not gone unnoticed by me, but you haven't damaged anything. Haine could tell the difference between you and me, but now why would we tell her about you? The secret must remain secret. Just you wait, once I get better, you will get back to your life in the dark and she'll be in my arms again."

In an act of uncontrolled emotions, the fake Shizumasa yelled into the other's face, "She will never be with you, you thief."

"Who are you calling a thief? You're the one who was playing games with her, trying to take her from me."

"She never would have said anything to or noticed you, if it wasn't for my book. She fell in love with you because she saw me in the book."

Anger flashing in his eyes, the real Shizumasa retaliated, "That book was no longer yours years ago. Why are you still hanging onto that? You own nothing. You are nothing. To us, you are just a thorn constantly in our sides. If homicide was legal, we would have finished you off the day you were born."

The fake Shizumasa glared at him and went back to push open the front door forcibly. The force behind the door knocked Haine to the ground, whom was still too shocked to notice the pain of her body hitting the ground. Shizumasa looked at her and asked abruptly, all anger draining out at the sight of her emotional eyes, "What are you doing?"

"Was everything I heard true?" Haine looked up at him.

The real Shizumasa heard her voice and immediately headed out. "Haine!"

"Was it true? Answer me! Did you play with my feelings?"

The fake one was too flabbergasted to reply. The real one dropped down to hold Haine in his arms, "My feelings for you are real. Everything I said to you that night was real."

Hearing that, the fake Shizumasa instantly responded, "Don't listen to him, Haine. He is a liar; you felt and reached me through my book. It meant a lot to me, who exist without an identity. Through the day to day masquerade, you noticed me and took down my mask. Now that everything is revealed and the harm is done, Haine, I want to tell you that I really like you."

"Haine, don't listen to him. He never supported you like I did that snowy night when I saved you from those lonely nights on the street. Everything I said, I say from the bottom of my heart. I really do love your purity and you don't deserve to be with him who is the product of an unfaithful relationship."

Neither noticed how Haine, who was still in the real Shizumasa's arms, breathing shallowly as they spoke louder trying to convince her that they loved her more. It was when the real one felt the abnormal heat of her body, and the fake one noticed her wet clothes and shivering body, that they realized she had a fever.

"Quick, take her to the house, and let me carry her."

"No way!"

"You can't support both her and you in the condition that you are in. Quick! Her health is too important for us to argue about who will carry her."

The real one gave her to the fake one without hesitation. They moved her quickly into the nearest guestrooms. They then got a tub of cold water, a piece of cloth, a glass of water and some medicine tablets without a word, and attended to her without arguments. Both alternated the duty of switching cloths and wiping off sweat in silence.

Finally, the fake Shizumasa opened his mouth, "Perhaps you should rest, this is too strenuous even for you."

"No . . . I'm fine. I don't want to leave you two in a room together, especially when I am nearby."

"Fine, suit yourself."

The room was silent again. The next question that came out of the real one's mouth surprised the other.

"As half brothers, do you not find it odd how cooperative and synchronized we were while we took care of her?"

"Not really."

"Why do you hate me so much? Not that I care much about that."

"Why do you?"

"I don't. I just see you as an eyesore. To be truthful, I was a little jealous of you. When I finally recovered Haine from the streets, and got her to be herself, I was so happy to know she was going to my school. Then I got sick and couldn't see her. Only you could . . . every single day. It drove me nuts that she is so near me, at school, but I can't reach her and touch her at all. So what about you?"

"Long story short. I hated everyone. You especially, because I was forced to live with your name, while my life and my identity were all taken from me. My book . . . as well. I suffer everyday living with the name Tougu."

"I can't believe I'm having this talk with you, but why did you like Haine all of a sudden?"

"I can't believe this conversation either, but I took an interest in her originally because you held her dearly, and she mattered a lot to you. I wanted to pay you back for what your name did to me. It's very hard not to like her. She has this way of communicating that just broke down my barriers. She's fragile, but very loyal and determined. Despite her tough girl act, she's very innocent and fragile and very sensitive. She was the one to discover the real me, and that touched me a lot. I can't believe I'm opening up and being so pathetic."

"Well, I don't find that pathetic. I'm not afraid to say that I like her because she is pure and honest. I'm constantly surrounded by fake people. Coming from a family with tremendous wealth and power attracts a lot of people all donned in masks. They say one thing; their mind thinks something else. Every word had a hidden motive. They would even approach me saying what a beautiful picture I drew in my book, and not realize that I could read in the their eyes that they don't care whether my drawings were beautiful or not."

"Wow...I guess we're more alike than I give credit for."

"Yes...I'm not surprised if we are twins, but that seemed an unlikely possibility. Also, as soon as Haine wakes up, anything that happened in this room does not leave this room. When we leave this room, I will not treat you any different as I have before. Grandfather and Senri would've find that odd and suspicious and that could aggravate your situation."

"I'm not an idiot. I know what your grandfather thinks of me. I may find life difficult now, but I'm not looking to find worse. Also, I will still be pining for Haine. Don't think you've got her now, because who knows, one day, I may just run away with her."

The real Shizumasa stared hard at his half brother, "Very well, then I'll retired to my room for the time being, so I don't alarm anyone."

The fake one glared back at him and nodded. Despite the grim attitude that returned after the sentimental talk, you could see behind their eyes, the base of a bond of brotherhood.

**Author's Notes:**

Well, I'm sorry about the end, Shizumasa came out a little more OOC than I thought, but I wanted to keep the story short, because right now I can't handle long stories. This is my first SDC story, I hoped everyone liked it.

Kawaii Tenshi no Hikari


End file.
